Of Bowties and Brooding
by werebunny131
Summary: Drabbles, one-shots, however you'd like to call them. Just whatever little plot fairy decides to poke my brain regarding Doctor Who.
1. My Friends

He wasn't sure if he was really included in that description. He wasn't entirely sure if being included was a safe thing when it came to the Doctor. He was only even on the TARDIS because he knew Amy. Was married to Amy; _going _to be married to Amy. And then she had run away on the night before their wedding. But after really being on an adventure with the Doctor, he understood what Amy had meant by, 'not that way'. Romance would probably be hard with all the…running. He still didn't like it. The Doctor was dangerous. To be with, to know, to even be _known_ by! The Doctor's darkness had _killed _him! But…it might be worth it. And in the end, Amy had chosen him. Not the Doctor.

The Doctor was a dangerous man. But still. Even if he wasn't really the intended of the description.

It was nice to be called by the Doctor: 'My Friends.'

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Just a little fic that kept poking my brain. I've grown fond of Rory since Vamps of Venice. Amy's Choice really cemented him as 'not Micky 2.0'. Hope it stays that way.


	2. Goodbye

Sometimes she wondered what it had meant.

That one last look at the man who had changed her life. Then…nothing.

Why? What had it meant? And why had it felt like…a goodbye?

A final, goodbye.

She had wondered and pondered and thought and dreamed. She had talked it over with her husband but he didn't know either. They mourned, but they didn't know if they should.

They never forgot, but life went on.

Gradually, it was pushed to the backs of their minds. Every so often they would stop. And wonder. But then they would sigh and move on. They didn't know. They might never know.

Then Donna had a baby.

She didn't give birth to him herself, but they had enough money for the operation to take her husband's bit, and put it with her bit, and put it into someone else. A very lucky little wedding present had seen to that.

Of course she came to the party. They both had actually been invited, though when they showed up, Donna wasn't sure who they were. They brushed it off as 'old friends from school' that she must have forgotten. It wasn't the most relaxing time, as they were worried that anything they might say would jog something. But then the baby was passed around, everyone holding and playing and commenting on the small, scrap of humanity. She relaxed, just a bit. When she held him she couldn't help but say, "Oh, Donna! He has your hair!"

Everyone laughed and smiled and cooed at the little bundle of pink with a bright red top. One girl, when she had her turn with the baby, compared her own fiery hair to his.

"I'm jealous!" She had laughed. "His hair is brighter than mine ever was!"

The man next to her had his turn. He didn't say much. Just held him and stated, "Grow into a fine man this one. He'll make the earth proud."

Something…Something …wiggled…in the back of her mind. Earth. Not 'England' or 'You' or 'His family' proud. Earth.

The party was basically over after that. The baby was sleeping and people were leaving and Donna and her husband were putting the gifts away.

She noticed the man and the red-haired girl were leaving together. They didn't seem…together…though. Not like boyfriend/girlfriend or husband and wife. More like…close friends. Or…

Companions.

She followed them. Her husband had seen it too, and came along. Together they watched the man and the girl go past the cars in the lot, heading instead for the woods.

The man in the bowtie unlocked his blue box and let the girl inside. Before he entered it himself, he turned to face where she and her husband were hiding.

They had that same feeling of…finality…

A last goodbye.

As the familiar sound started, they came out of the bushes.

Martha and Mickey Jones-Smith, watched the TARDIS fade away.

"Goodbye Doctor."

., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,

'poke' 'poke'


	3. Bowties

He just couldn't understand it.

First it had been Amy. Then the Dream Lord. Twice! Then Rory, though he had struck back by pointing out the ponytail.

He didn't know why everyone had chosen that particular day to pick on it.

Didn't they understand? With all the times he had said it, it should have been obvious.

Bowties were _**cool**_.

., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,

Only on the Doctor though.


	4. Rio

"Are we ever going to do something normal?"

Amy turned to glare at her fiancé. "What are you talking about?" As if she didn't know. He had been going on about this since they had woken up.

"You know. A nice, normal, relaxing vacation."

"Mmm. Yes, a normal vacation back in time in a trans-dimensional phone box with a bowtie-wearing alien. We never have that do we?"

"Amy…"

"Rory."

He sighed. "Ok, so, 'normal' isn't exactly the word. But…our last date didn't go as well as we had hoped, you know."

"You didn't have fun saving Venice from big space-fish?"

"Well-"

"You _did_ have fun! I knew it."

"Amy! It was…weird and different and exciting but…it was dangerous. Life-threateningly dangerous. I don't was to do that every day."

"I doubt that Venice will be in trouble every day."

"Not the point."

"Then what _is_ the point?"

"I want to do something. Something with you. Something romantic. No alien invasions or freezing stars or deadly dangers. Just us."

"Rio!"

They both turned to see the Doctor in their doorway.

"What?"

"Rio. It should be nice this time of year, well, anytime really, we have a time machine. But! It's romantic, and as far as I know, no aliens invading."

"As far as you know?"

"Well I'll skip the one in 1830 if you like."

Rory grinned. "Sounds perfect."

Amy smiled as well. "I'll get dressed for Rio then!"

As Amy left for her own room, Rory turned to the Doctor. "Rio?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"It doesn't sound very exciting for you."

"Probably not."

"So why are you doing it?"

"Because you and Amy are living on the TARDIS now, and you deserve it. I don't force people to go on mad adventures all the time. Besides, it just means that you'll owe me a museum trip later."

Fifteen minutes later, the stepped out to a cold, gray, cemetery. Not Rio in the slightest.

"No museum for you."

., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,

Ohhhh…Rory, I'm gonna miss you.


	5. Story

Fairy tales were always straightforward. There was the good knight and the evil dragon; or the good princess and the evil witch, or the good wizard and the evil sorcerer. Black and white. Clean cut 'once upon a time' and 'they all lived happily ever after'. Simple really. There were never any doubts about if the evil one deserved their fate. The evil sorcerer was always _evil_.

But what if the evil sorcerer thought he was the good wizard?

Everyone is the hero in their own story, but they might be the villain in someone else's.

He was a hero…right?

Right?


	6. Point and Press

Numbly, Rory stumbled down into the Underhenge. Too much had happened in too short of a time for him to process it all. All his brain was holding on to was an order from a fez-wearing mop-wielding Doctor. Get him out of the Pandorica that he wasn't-in-now-but-was-back-then. Point and press. He could handle that. Point and press.

_You would have laughed at that._

Point and press. Point and press. Point and press.

_Please laugh…_

Point and press. Point and press. Point and press.

_She's not dead. Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the universe. Well…_

Point and press. Point and press. Point and press.

He maneuvered carefully around the stone...things, toward the Pandorica. He thought he heard a faint yelling, but since no one else was around, he was either imagining it or it was the Doctor, so it wasn't going to do much good to wait around.

_Show me the ring._

Rory pointed. And pressed.


End file.
